Bubur
by Crypt14
Summary: "Mingyu sakit terus minta dibuatin bubur sama Wonwoo, tapi buburnya malah gosong." – Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu x Wonwoo


Story telling&idea by : Crypt14

 _"_ _Mingyu sakit terus minta dibuatin bubur sama Wonwoo, tapi buburnya malah gosong." – Jeon Wonwoo_

Mingyu x Wonwoo

* * *

Mingyu mendesah pelan, kembali memijit pucuk hidungnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Rasa pusing sepertinya masih betah menggerayangi kepalanya. Kedua matanya terasa begitu panas seperti seseorang tengah menyalakan api diatasnya. Dan suhu tubuhnya yang belum juga ingin turun sejak semalam membuat penderitaan yang Mingyu rasakan seperti berkali-kali lipat. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menarik ujung selimut yang tampak melorot ditubuhnya, menyampirkannya hingga sebatas lehernya. Suhu tubuhnya memang panas namun yang dirasakan oleh pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu justru kebalikkannya, ia merasa begitu dingin seakan terlempar kesudut utara dari bumi. Yap! Mingyu tengah mengalami demam saat ini setelah kemarin sore berkutat dengan derasnya hujan karena keteledorannya yang lupa untuk membawa payung lipat yang sudah disediakan oleh Jeon Wonwoo –kekasihnya- kemarin. Akibatnya, ia harus rela berlari sejauh 700 meter jarak dari halte bus terdekat dengan apartementnya dibawah guyuran hujan yang sangat deras. Mingyu bukannya pemuda bodoh yang tidak memiliki niatan untuk meminta tolong pada kekasihnya yang ia ketahui berada di apartement mereka –itu karena Wonwoo sedang libur kerja-, hanya saja pemuda berkulit gelap itu tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya harus repot-repot menahan terpaan angin kencang yang terus bertiup. Tubuh kekasinya terlalu kurus, Mingyu hanya khawatir Wonwoo justru terbawa angin, pikiran yang aneh.

"Kau ini, aku 'kan sudah ingatkan untuk membawa payung lipat mu kemarin." Mingyu kembali menghela nafasnya seraya memijat pelipisnya. Ocehan Wonwoo membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. "Iya maaf." Balasnya dengan suara parau. Wonwoo, pemuda yang memiliki warna kulit berbanding dengan Mingyu meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi sang kekasih setelahnya menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan takjub atau mungkin shock, entahlah. "Panas tubuh mu _nggak_ main-main, Mingyu. Bukannya turun justru naik. Sudah minum _paracetamol_ lagi 'kan?" Mingyu mengangguk lemas, sakit kepalanya membuat pandangan Mingyu sedikit berputar. Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari belah bibir Wonwoo, pemuda itu meraih ponselnya setelahnya jemarinya bergerak cepat diatas layar sentuh ponselnya dan kembali meletakkan benda persegi itu ditempatnya kembali. "Sepertinya kau _nggak_ akan mampu kalau aku tinggal bekerja, aku sudah mengabari untuk izin hari ini." Ujarnya seraya menepis tangan Mingyu yang sedari tadi memijat keningnya dan menggantikannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Mingyu tak bergeming, hanya menikmati setiap pijatan lembut didahinya.

"Wonwoo." Pemuda berkulit putih itu berdehem pelan, masih sibuk memberikan pijatan pada dahi Mingyu yang terasa panas dan lembab akibat keringat yang terus muncul didahi pemuda itu. "Bisa buatkan aku semangkuk bubur?" Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, menggaruk pipi kanannya bingung. "Bubur?" Ulangnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun dibawahnya itu. Wonwoo tersenyum _awkward_ setelahnya mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Melemparkan senyuman tipis sebelum mengenyahkan tubuhnya dari dalam kamarnya dan Mingyu. "Bagaimana caranya membuat bubur?! Ya Tuhan seumur hidup aku _nggak_ pernah bersentuhan dengan dapur." Wonwoo menghela nafas frustasi seraya beranjak menuju dapur apartementnya. Ia terdiam, menatap kesekeliling ruangan itu. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung dan frustasi. "Googling."

.

Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar yang beberapa menit lalu ditinggalinya. Mengintip kedalam ruangan itu diam-diam setelahnya beranjak masuk sepelan mungkin, tidak ingin membangunkan pemuda yang terlelap diatas ranjang sana. Tangannya terulur, meraih benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada diatas meja lampu ranjangnya. Kembali memastikan bahwa kekasihnya masih terlelap dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya, setelahnya beranjak kembali keluar dari ruangan itu. Wonwoo menghela nafas lega, Mingyu-nya sepertinya benar-benar sakit, seingatnya belum ada 10 menit ia meninggalkan tempat itu tapi Mingyu sudah tertidur selelap itu hingga tidak terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Wonwoo kembali menuju dapur, berdiri tepat didepan kompor dapurnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk men- _scroll down_ sebuah artikel yang memberikan tutorial cara membuat semangkuk bubur sederhana. Ia mengangguk, setelahnya kembali memasukkan benda ditangannya kedalam kantung celana _training_ -nya.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu mulai mempersiapkan beberapa bahan seperti yang disebutkan oleh artikel tadi. Wonwoo tampak mulai meletakkan sebuah panci kecil dengan beras dan air yang sesuai dengan takaran dari tutorial artikel. Ia berkutat begitu serius dengan benda-benda dihadapannya. Memasukkan beberapa bahan pendukung untuk bubur buatannya. "Baiklah, ditinggalkan sebentar." Ujarnya setelahnya beranjak menuju meja makan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berkutat dengan mesin pencari no. 1 didunia, _Google_. Pemuda itu tampak sedikit melebarkan mata sipitnya saat mendapati sebuah artikel yang tanpa sengaja ditemukannya.

 _Berciuman beberapa menit mampu meringankan sakit kepala berat._

"Artikel apa-apaan ini?" Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, meng- _klik_ artikel tersebut dan membacanya perlahan. Setelahnya Wonwoo tampak menganggukkan kepalanya samar. "Jadi karena efek relaksasi saat berciuman yang bisa meringankan sakit kepala. Sepertinya ini bisa membantu Mingyu." Ujarnya pelan. Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas, beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan itu tanpa menyadari bahwa kompor yang berjarak tak jauh darinya masih menyala. Membuka pintu kamar didepannya perlahan, menyembulkan kepalanya pada balik pintu memastikan bahwa seorang Kim Mingyu masih terlelap dan benar saja pemuda itu masih terlelap didalam selimutnya. Wonwoo melangkah, mendekat kearah tepi ranjang, perlahan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana. Menatap sejenak pemuda yang terlelap dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit mengernyit. "Sepertinya kepala mu benar-benar sakit." Ucap Wonwoo pelan. Pemuda itu menyapu lembut poni rambut Mingyu yang terasa sedikit basah oleh keringat kearah belakang kepalanya. Setelahnya memijat pelan dahi pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Tidak terlalu lama, Wonwoo menghentikan pijatannya pada dahi Mingyu. Kembali menatap sejenak pada pemuda itu setelahnya mencondongkan tubuhnya guna lebih mendekat pada pemuda yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Deru nafas Mingyu yang terasa panas menyapu permukaan kulit putihnya. Ia berhenti, menatap kembali wajah Mingyu yang sedikit memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang belum juga turun sejak semalam padahal pemuda itu sudah meminum _paracetamol_ sebanyak 3 kali. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis setelahnya menempelkan bibirnya pada permukaan bibir Mingyu yang terasa sangat hangat. Dada keduanya juga menempel, membuat Wonwoo dapat merasakan degub jantung Mingyu yang berjalan normal berbanding terbalik dengan degub jantunya yang sedikit memompa lebih cepat saat ini. Menggeser kedua pergelangan tangannya yang sebelumnya berada diatas lengan Mingyu menjadi berada disisi kepala pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang berada dibawahnya. Menelusupkan jemarinya didalam helaian rambut kecoklatan Mingyu, membuat aroma _vanilla_ khas milik pria itu menguar. Wonwoo melumat lembut bibir yang terasa hangat itu, sesekali memberikan gigitan kecil pada permukaannya. Wonwoo baru menyadari bibir Mingyu terasa begitu kering, mungkin efek panas yang terlalu ditubuhnya membuat bibir pemuda itu terasa begitu kering dan sedikit terkelupas. Ia masih tampak sibuk memberikan lumatan lembut pada bibir Mingyu, memberikan jilatan pada permukaan bibir itu. Jemarinya yang berada didalam helaian rambut Mingyu terlihat sesekali mengusap kepala pemuda yang masih terlelap. Wonwoo terus merubah posisi kepalanya, terlihat mengecupi bibir Mingyu dengan gemas. Selama 3 tahun hubungannya berjalan dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo selalu menjadi pihak yang pasif. Selalu Mingyu yang memulai maupun mendominasi, bukan karena Wonwoo sengaja bersikap pasif hanya saja pemuda itu tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana memulainya. Baginya agak sedikit memalukan untuk meminta Mingyu sekedar memberikan ciuman untuknya. Ia hanya merasa berat untuk mengatakan hal itu, karena itulah Wonwoo selalu menunggu Mingyu yang memulainya. Bukan hanya dalam hal sepele namun dalam segala aspek hubungan mereka Mingyu selalu menjadi sang pendominasi dan Wonwoo menjadi pihak yang pasrah menerima. Ia hanya terlalu mencintai setiap aturan yang diberikan Mingyu untuknya.

Wonwoo masih sibuk memberikan lumatan, jilatan serta gigitan pelan pada bibir pemuda yang terpaut 1 tahun lebih kecil darinya itu. Jantungnya memompa 2 kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Wonwoo selalu mendapatkan dirinya terangsang bahkan hanya karena ciuman singkat yang mereka lakukan. Entah, tapi menurut ilmu yang dibuat oleh pemuda itu sendiri Mingyu seperti memiliki sesuatu yang dianggapnya menyerupai ekstasi yang dikeluarkan oleh Mingyu setiap kali mereka berciuman. Itu hanya ilmu kacau yang dibuat olehnya sendiri. Pemuda berkulit putih itu kembali merubah posisi kepalanya seiring dengan sebuah desahan pelan yang keluar dari belah bibirnya. Tangan kanannya terulur meraih dagu Mingyu dan menariknya kebawah agar mulut pemuda yang masih terlelap itu terbuka sehingga memberikan akses pada Wonwoo untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Wonwoo selalu memiliki fantasi liarnya tentang Mingyu. Seperti saat berciuman dimana Wonwoo dapat bersikap menjadi dominan yang agresif atau saat kegiatan rutin _ranjang_ mereka Wonwoo menjadi pihak yang bisa mencari kenikmatannya sendiri tanpa harus dituntun oleh Mingyu. Namun itu hanya fantasi liarnya, pada kenyataannya Wonwoo hanya akan menjadi pihak yang mendesah dan menikmati semua permainan Mingyu tanpa berniat untuk me-realisasikan fantasinya.

Deheman pelan yang berasal dari kerongkongan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo reflek membuka matanya, menatap tepat pada manik mata sayu pemuda yang berada dibawahnya. Kedua manik mata sipitnya melebar, sesegera mungkin pemuda itu menarik dirinya menjauh dari Mingyu. Menelan salivannya berat saat Mingyu beranjak duduk dari tidurnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang masih terasa basah oleh salivanya dan Mingyu. Kembali menelan salivanya sulit. Mingyu merubah posisi duduknya, mencoba menemukan pandangan Wonwoo. "Wonwoo." Panggil Mingyu yang perlahan membuat Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya. Melemparkan cengiran _awkward_ khasnya pada Mingyu seraya menggaruk pelipisnya. "Maaf mengganggu tidur mu." Ujarnya pelan namun masih dapat tertangkap oleh Mingyu. Mingyu terdiam, masih menunggu Wonwoo untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sebelumnya. "Itu.. anu.. tadi itu.. _Aduh_ bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Gumam Wonwoo. Pemuda berkulit putih itu masih memutar otaknya, mencoba mencari cara untuk menjelaskan perbuatannya tadi. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Wonwoo merubah pandangannya tepat kearah Mingyu, menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan bingung setelahnya mengangguk seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu meringankan sakit kepala mu, Mingyu. Maaf justru mengganggu istirahat mu." Ujar Wonwoo dengan raut wajah menyesal yang tampak jelas. "Maksud mu?" Wonwoo kembali menghela nafas sepertinya ia memang harus menjelaskan hal yang dibacanya di artikel pada Mingyu agar pemuda didepannya tidak menganggapnya sebagai pria cabul yang berkedok sok polos, kacau. "Begini, tadi aku _nggak_ sengaja menemukan artikel tentang meringankan sakit kepala. Disana tertulis bahwa sensari relaksasi pada saat berciuman dapat membantu meringankan sakit kepala karena itu aku tadi.. ya seperti yang kau lihat." Ujarnya gugup. Mingyu terkekeh geli, membuat Wonwoo melemparkan pandangan tajam padanya. "Kau seperti orang cabul tau _nggak_." Wonwoo melongo, pemuda itu tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan terlontar dari pemuda didepannya. Benar saja ekspektasinya barusan, Mingyu pasti menganggapnya seperti orang cabul karena sikapnya tadi. "Kemari 'lah." Ucap Mingyu seraya menepuk ruang kosong didepannya. Wonwoo beranjak, mengangkat kakinya dari atas lantai. Menempatkan dirinya tepat didepan Mingyu. "Kau ingin membantu ku 'kan?" Wonwoo mengangguk ragu. "Kalau begitu lakukan saat aku terjaga bukan saat aku tertidur seperti tadi." Setelahnya Wonwoo terkekeh kecil, menarik dirinya mendekat kearah Mingyu. "Dimengerti tukang perintah." Ujarnya, setelahnya menempelkan bibirnya pada permukaan bibir Mingyu kembali, melumatnya lembut yang mendapat balasan setimpal dari Mingyu.

Ciuman yang berawal ringan menjadi cukup terasa panas. Mingyu menarik tubuh pemuda yang lebih kurus darinya itu keatas pangkuannya. Masih melumat cukup kasar bibir kemerahan Wonwoo yang coba untuk diseimbangkan oleh pemuda berkulit putih itu. Jemari tangan Wonwoo kembali menelusup kedalam helaian rambut Mingyu dan Mingyu selalu menyukai hal itu. Ia selalu menyukai kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu setiap kali mereka berciuman. Kebiasaan Wonwoo yang akan terus mengelus kepala serta menarik lembut helaian rambutnya setiap kali pangutan mereka bersatu. Dan Wonwoo juga menyukai kebiasaan Mingyu yang akan terus mendorong punggungnya hingga dada keduanya menyatu setiap kali berciuman. Bagi Wonwoo itu hal yang sangat romantis, karena baik dirinya maupun Mingyu dapat merasakan bagaimana debaran dada keduanya. Bagaimana kegugupan yang terus dirasakan Mingyu meskipun mereka sudah sering melakukannya. Wonwoo memahami betul pemuda dihadapannya, meskipun Mingyu selalu tampak tenang dan mengatur dalam hubungan mereka terutama saat berciuman Wonwoo tidak dapat menampik bahwa dirinya selalu ingin tertawa geli setiap kali menyadari degub jantung Mingyu yang memompa tiga kali lipat lebih cepat dari dirinya. Seseorang yang mengalami kegugupan pacu jantungnya akan memompa jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya, itu yang Wonwoo ketahui dari beberapa artikel dan buku yang dibacanya.

Sebuah desahan lembut terlepas begitu saja dari bibir Wonwoo yang masih berada dibawah permainan Mingyu. Wonwoo mencintai bagaimana Mingyu mencium bibirnya dengan kasar namun terasa lembut, bagaimana Mingyu menghisap setiap inchi dari rongga mulutnya atau bagaimana Mingyu menyatukan lidah keduanya, Wonwoo mencintai segala hal yang dilakukan Mingyu.

Mingyu terhenti sejenak, membuat Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Melepaskan tautan keduanya setelahnya pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengendus udara disekitarnya. "Ada apa?" Ucap Wonwoo bingung. Seingatnya ia sudah mandi pagi ini sangat tidak mungkin kalau ada bau-bau aneh yang dihasilkan darinya, jika itu dari Mingyu mungkin saja mengingat pemuda itu belum mandi sejak kemarin sore. Mingyu hanya cuci muka, sikat gigi dan mengganti pakaiannya setelah terguyur hujan. "Kau _nggak_ mencium bau seperti bau gosong, Wonwoo?" Ujar Mingyu ragu. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. "Gosong?" Ulangnya yang dibuahi anggukkan dari Mingyu. "Ya Tuhan!" Pekik Wonwoo seraya beranjak menuju dapur apartementnya. Mingyu mengikuti jejak Wonwoo dengan agak sedikit terhuyung karena sakit kepalanya yang masih terasa.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu tertawa geli melihat wajah frustasi Wonwoo setelah melihat isi dari panci buburnya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu menghela nafas sangat berat, mencoba mengaduk bubur yang sudah mengeras dan berubah warna itu. "Kacau, semuanya jadi kacau." Gumamnya frustasi. Mingyu menarik pinggang Wonwoo dari belakang menempelkan dadanya pada punggung Wonwoo, menjatuhkan dagunya diatas bahu Wonwoo. Nafasnya yang terasa begitu hangat terasa membelai permukaan sekitar kulit tengkuk dan telinga Wonwoo. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu masih tertawa kecil menangkap ekspresi Wonwoo yang begitu frustasi dimatanya. Wonwoo masih memandangi panci berisi bubur gosong seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan tidak mempercayai bahwa didepannya terpampang hasil karyanya. Mingyu mengecup ringan perpotongan leher Wonwoo setelahnya membalik tubuh pemuda didepannya kearahnya. Mengacak lembut puncak kepala Wonwoo membuat aroma segar dari shampoo yang dikenakan Wonwoo tercium olehnya. "Maaf buburnya gosong, kau pasti lapar kita beli diluar saja ya?" Mingyu kembali tertawa geli kali ini karena mendengar nada suara Wonwoo yang begitu sedih. Pemuda itu menatap Wonwoo lembut setelahnya mengecup ringan bibir Wonwoo dan mengangkatnya diatas bahunya seakan pemuda itu sedang memanggul sebuah karung beras yang baru saja dibelinya toko yang berada didekat apartementnya. "Aku rasa aku sudah _nggak_ menginginkan bubur. Kita lanjutkan kegiatan meringankan sakit kepala ku saja." Ujar Mingyu seraya beranjak menuju kamar mereka kembali yang sukses membuat Wonwoo membulatkan mata sipitnya. "BOCAH CABUL!"

* * *

chit chat : aaaaahh~~ apa ini? x'D maaf aku nistain Mingyu sama Wonwoo smpe segininya xD serius ini ide muncul lg guling2an nungguin mamah pulang x'D. Ceritanya ringan ndak sih ini? aku lg mau coba buat cerita yg ringan yg ndak harus bkin readers mikir klo baca x'D niatnya ff ini bakal aku buat manjang, ky ife story mereka gitu lah wkwk xD. semoga respon'a bagus klo ndak ya ndak aku lanjut x'D keep review anda thx. stay tune on my channel always yaaaa dear ~~~ chu~~

salam,

Crypt14

nb : om cuming lg berkutat sma TA jd beberapa ff yg emng ide dr dia aku hold dlu yaaaa xD kasian dia pusing. pusing tp msh aja main rp itu makhluk astral wkwk


End file.
